Recently portable terminals with a larger screen are released by virtue of technological progress.
However, the larger screen of the portable terminal inevitably causes the width of the terminal to be increased, which in turn makes it difficult for users with smaller hands to operate the terminal while holding it with one hand.
In view of the foregoing, the present inventor has solved the problem by attaching a band (belt)-type handle to a rear surface of the smartphone to form a more convenient structure so that users with smaller hands can readily operate the phone even with one hand without deforming the appearance such as the thickness of the phone.